The present invention is an improvement over the prior art. Specifically, state of the art overspeed governors are implemented mechanically based on a centrifugal governor. A separate system is installed in the hoistway to connect the car to the governor. The governor is mounted on a non-moving platform, usually at the top or bottom of the hoistway and is connected to the elevator by a rope, tension device, and a tension switch. Thus, the movement of the rope due to the movement of the elevator causes the mechanical overspeed governor to spin. The rate of spin determines the amount of centrifugal force and thus the linear displacement of a set of movable weights. The displacement of the weights determines whether or not the elevator is in an overspeed condition, and if so triggers a predetermined safety sequence of events.
Up until very recently, almost all countries required that elevator safety systems be mechanically implemented because of concerns that electronic implementations would be incapacitated by power failures. However regulations have changed in light of the recognized ability of electronic engineers and improved technology. These new designs provide for a fail safe mode in the event of power failures.
Therefore it has been determined that a need exists for an improved design of the overspeed governor which increases reliability, lowers part count and manufacturing costs, all while improving operability.